the circus runaway
by LifeIsABowlOfCereal
Summary: He was done being the oddball, the knucklehead, the weak one. So he left to find his own way. But fate seems to have a way of making things difficult for him. This will have crude word, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical night in NYC , car horns blaring, a lot of lights still on. The only strange thing was that there were Ninjas fighting on the rooftop. "Have some of this!" Yelled Mikey as he hit another foot bot. "Aw yeah, no one can stop the almighty Michelangelo!" "Please shut up Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Your gonna wake up the whole city if you keep yelling like that." "Sorry" he mumbled. "Foot bots, retreat!" yelled Razar.

Later that evening, "I can't believe we let them get away." Said leo in a frustrated tone. "Well, we would of had them if Mikey wasn't in the way." Said Raph. "Now Raph, we will not blame anybody." Donnie said to Raph. "Pff, whatever." And with that he walked away. "See you in the morning." Leo said as he yawned and walked away. As Donnie was walking away Mikey asked "Donnie am I really in the way?" "No, I don't think so. Raph is just angry. Ya-know." And with that he was gone.

In the night Mikey couldn't really sleep, so he decided to get a glass of water. Just then Mikey heard some thing from the kitchen. "I mean seriously, all he ever does is goof around!" "Now Raph we know that is not true." He heard Leo say. "When is the last time he actually really helped?" "..." "I thought so." "But Mikey is just Mikey, you know that Raph." Donnie said. Then Leo spoke up "I hate to admit it, but Raph is sorta right." "Yeah , I am right." "Then what should we say to Mikey?" But Mikey didn't hear the last part because he already left the lair at that point.

_I'm so done with this._ he thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _I can't believe they think that way of me._ As he jumped, thick tears fell from his eyes. _They think I,m some kind of joke! Well this knucklehead is now running away! _He though angrily. Just then a gust of wind blew a piece of paper in his face. "What the-" He took the paper of his face and looked at it. It read: **MAGNIFICENT MARGO AND HER FREAK SHOW CIRCUS! IF YOU ARE A FREAK, SIGN UP AT THE BIG TENT AT THE EDGE OF NEW YORK!** HE though carefully before he decided that it would be a good idea, so off he went to Magnificent Margo and her freak show circus


	2. A new start

As he entered the tent he never felt so nervous. When he got in e said "Hello? Is anyone there?" "Yes, in the back!" As he walked, he was deciding if this was a good idea. When he stood in the light there was a gasp. "You are beautiful." he heard someone say. It was a lady that appeared to be in her late 30s, with raven black hair and brown eyes. " You really think so?" "Yes, you are magnificent. I want you join my circus, but you're gonna have to show me you are worthy young grasshopper." She said with a smile.

The rest of the night he went on practicing.

* * *

When Donnie woke up , he just felt bad. He knew it was not right to talk about his brother that way, but it seemed true. Mikey never payed attention and messed things up a lot.

As he walked out of his room, he went to check on Mikey. When he knocked on his door, no reply. He knocked again just a little bit harder to make sure Mikey heard him. Still no reply. This made him a bit nervous, usually after you knocked a second time Mikey would answer. When he opened the door, MIkey was not on his bed. This made him freak out a little bit as his face made a frown. _He could be in the Kitchen. _He thought to himself.

When he walked to the kitchen, his heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Mikey and only Raph and Leo. "Has anyone seen Mikey?" he asked nervously. "Now that you mention it, no." said Leo, his own face starting to turn from calm to unsettled. "He's probaly just sleeping." Raph said. "No he's not, I checked." Donnie said with concern. "What, you mean he's not there?" "That's just what I said Raph." Donnie said, trying to keep his calm and not freak out. "I went to check on him, and he wasn't there."

"Well, can't you just track him on the T-phone?" Leo suggested. "Not a bad idea Leo. I'll go check it out." Donnie said as he walked towards his laptop. "Alright... and done." he said after a minute of typing in stuff. "That's weird." Donnie siad, his face once again turning into a puzzled expression. "What is weird?" "The laptop says that it is in his room."

They all ran to his room, and saw his t-phone on his bed with a note. "How could I have missed this?" Donnie said while looking at the note. "Well what does it say?" Raph asked. "It says: **I'm leaving**. And that's it, no backside or anything." "That is weird. Why would he just leave out of the blue.?" Leo said. "I might have an idea." Raph said. "Yes what is it?"

"I think he may have overheard us last night."

"What!?"

"Yeah" We have to go looking for him!" Leo said turning around to go and look. "Leo it's daytime, we can't go to the uptop." "Damn it!" Leo yelled kicking the nearby object with his foot. "Ow"

"Why does trouble keep on following him?" he yelled in frustration as he walked towards his room, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Mikey was having the time of life, no angry, pissed off, or unhappy brothers. He laughed as he jumped from the tightrope to the net underneath.

_Why haven't I thought of doing this before? _He asked himself. _Because your brothers would have stopped you the moment you were out the door._

_Whatever. _He thought and then his attention was averted to the ring leader, Margo, "Alright you lot we have to pack up and go to the next town, or place, whatever. Just pack up!"

When Mikey first arrived he was actually surprised that there were more mutants than humans here. But when it says "freak show", you would sorta expect non-human qualities. There was a cat mutant named Sara, she was a Siamese, so around her eyes were a dark brown fur mask. And there was also Bobbie, he was a snake, he has arms and legs, but likes to wear clothes over where they started. And there was Calli, she was a hedgehog with the quills adorning the back of her head and her back.

They were the first at the moment to greet him. "Hiya there squirt!" Said Bobbie, who seemed to tower of Mikey. "What's yer name?" "Uh... it's Mikey." "We'll Mikey it's nice to meet ya! I'm Bobbie, the lovely cat lady over there is Sara and the hedgehog is Calli."

"Nice yo meet ya."

As he walked around he saw another mutant in the corner of the room. He was a giant alligator. Hope filled Mikey's eyes, could it really be leather head? He saked himself.

As he wandered over to the alligator, the alligator looked up questioning the mutant who approached him. And as Mikey got closer he could see the details of the reptiles face, he saw no matching traits to his missing friend. He approached anyways.

"Hi I'm Mikey, what's your name?"

"I'm Greg. Are you new here." HE asked with mild annoyance. "Yeah, well it was nice to meet yah. Bye Bye." And Mikey walked away.

"Are you Nuts!" shouted all three of his new friends. " Do you know who that is?"

"Uhhhhh no, should I?"

"That is greg, the scariest performer in this circus. The only one he really actually talks to is the ring leader!"

"Oh, well he didn't seem that scary to me." Mikey said. "Well i'm gonna go to bed."

* * *

That night neither Mikey or his brothers could sleep that night. Both had entirely different reasons.

While Mikey was over joyed, his brothers worried.


End file.
